


His Property. His throne.

by ASingularSadSoggyPringle



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Believer Ryan Bergara, Demon Shane Madej, Human Ryan Bergara, Might not, Minor Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Protective Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara Being an Idiot, Scared Ryan Bergara, Shane Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingularSadSoggyPringle/pseuds/ASingularSadSoggyPringle
Summary: Or finish itWhen Shane, son of Lord Satan himself, crowned Prince of the underworld, spends his days in the human world he does not expect to get "soft"Its a gradual slide, becoming more and more human day by day. Not physically, of course, but emotionally.When demons begin to attack him and his best friend (?), he believes they are rogue, and aiming to overthrow his father.His father, however, is just beginning to play his game. Will the world fall? Or will Shane manage to protect the planet he has come to - love? Cherish? No. Earth is his. And hell will be too.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, maybe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	His Property. His throne.

Shane grunted as the final scarlet monstrosity fell at his feet, oozing black blood soaked his dusty clothes and he shivered as he returned to a more..... Gentle... form.

"Damn. These Rogues are getting too cocky" he sighed and scratched at his scruff, the gorey mess around him (and on him) disentegrating to Ash as he turned from the scene.

Time for some... Mind games, he thought 

"Ryan? Where'd ya go little guy" he called, and a distant shuffling caught his attention. Damn. He went far.

"Ryan its okay! We're ghost proof remember?" he joked as he moved towards the sound, and Ryan's desperate cries became more obvious.

He pushed open the small cupboard door Ryan quivered behind, and flinched as the small man yelped. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay, what happened there bud? What did you see?" he moved to reach out a hand, but thought better of it on the fact of his long-claw like nails  
(an annoying side affect of full-transformations like that)

Ryan's babbling was incoherent for a moment, and stil barely eligible even once he remembered he knew how to speak more the gibberish.  
"I-you-there was-Shane oh my god- demons, and, and- you- change- you looked... What the tuck-what the fuck, what the fuck" Ryan shook as Shane wrapped him up in his gangly arms.

Shane took care to keep his claw-like nails and various cuts and bruises out of Ryan's sight. "It's okay, you're alright, we should get you to a hospital. You must have inhaled something, made you see things. Don't worry, it's safe (you're safe), nothing happened (I won't let it)"

Ryan breathed and Shane rubbed circles into his back.  
"right- yeah yeah, hallucinations- you're right you're probably right it was- it couldn't have been... Shane can we just go home" Ryan had stopped crying, thank-uh... Satan? Thank.. Someone. His Ryan shouldn't cry, shouldn't hurt. He shouldn't let that happen.

"Yeah, okay bud, we'll go to my apartment" he hummed and lifted Ryan to his feet, allowing him to lean into his side - he tried not to shift or wince as Ryan's hand pushed against a particularly narly wound on his shoulder.

They made their way out of the "haunted" hospital and, if Shane picked up the broken camera they took with them, if he hid the cracked evidence under his bed (ametuer), if he tossed and turned as his thoughts rocked around Ryan - still shaking in his spare bedroom- then no one needed to know, no one would know.

**Author's Note:**

> look, I don't know, dudes. I wanted to write demon Shane and this came to mind. I might make it into a story, who knows???
> 
> And yes, I know that last bit doesn't quite make sense, but I didn't know how else to word it soooooo
> 
> If you liked it PUNCH THAT LIKE BU- right nope. Wrong fandom...  
> If you liked it, feel free to leave a kudo :)  
> Don't hesitate to comment, I'll try to interact with all. 
> 
> Do you want this story to continue?


End file.
